Heretofore, as shown in Japanese Patent Literature #1, an absorbent article has been known in which a fastening piece for fastening the absorbent article to an undergarment is formed to protrude from both lateral sides of the main body.
When putting on the absorbent article, a wearer fastens the absorbent article to his/her undergarment by winding the fastening piece around the crotch of the undergarment.
In addition, in that absorbent article, the fastening piece is provided with a frangible portion for making the fastening piece easy to break, in order to facilitate removal of the absorbent article from the undergarment after use. Further, the absorbent article is formed by water-decomposable materials so that the absorbent article can be dispersible at a higher speed in a drainage pipe or in a septic tank.
However, the foregoing absorbent article relies solely on the fastening piece as means for fastening the absorbent article to an undergarment. Moreover, a region where the absorbent article is attached to the undergarment is located on a surface of the crotch of the undergarment to be in contact with wearer's clothes. Hence, the absorbent article has a problem that the absorbent article is liable to be separated away from the crotch as the wearer moves, and thus to be displaced from the undergarment.
In addition, since it is designed to be fastened by turning the fastening piece around the crotch of the undergarment, the foregoing absorbent article has a problem that the fastening piece might be brushed between the wearer' s groin and the crotch while the wearer is walking, which damages the frangible portion, and consequently makes the wearer feel uncomfortable.